femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace and Sasha Van Dahl (Gotham)
"That old man was a shriveled-up wreck when I met him. I made him feel young again. I brought him back to life. And what has this gutter rodent done? Played stupid board games and whined about his wretched mother. That vermin has to go." —Grace Van Dahl 'Biography' Grace Van Dahl was the wife of Elijah Van Dahl, mother of Charles and Sasha, and step-mother of Oswald Cobblepot Grace was poor and worked as a waitress at a diner. She and her children were abused by her husband. She then struck up a friendship with Elijah, who went to the diner every morning, and he offered her refuge at his home. Grace and her children moved in, and she and Elijah fell in love and got married. From then on, Grace and her children lived the life of luxury. At some point, Elijah became stricken with a heart condition and Grace cared for her husband. 'Meeting Oswald Cobblepot' During a trip to Gotham City, Elijah met his son Oswald Cobblepot from a previous relationship. Grace and her children reluctantly welcomed Oswald into their home, but they were threatened as he was Elijah's son and rightful heir. Grace eavesdropped on a conversation between Elijah and Oswald before giving Elijah his heart medication. She then switched out the heart medication for Peppermint Mints. While doing some reading at the library, Charles found an old newspaper clipping in which Oswald stated that he was a crime boss. Grace and her children presented this to Elijah, hoping it would get him to change his mind about Oswald. Instead, Elijah revealed that Oswald had already told him about his past, and assured them he believed Oswald was a new man. After Elijah's death, Sasha and her family treated the timid Oswald like a servant. Their treatment of Oswald combined with the realization they had murdered Elijah, caused Oswald to revert back to his old ways. Though not shown onscreen, Oswald murdered Sasha and Charles. He then made them into Grace's dinner, as he gleefully revealed to Grace before killing her. Grace convinced Sasha to try and seduce Oswald, but he rejected her advances. Elijah became sick during a suit fitting, and Grace ordered her children to call the doctor. Elijah survived, and told Grace to call his lawyer since so much had changed. Grace became desperate to hang onto her wealth and poisoned a glass of wine that she gave to Oswald. Instead, Elijah drank the glass of wine and died. 'Death' After Elijah's death, Grace and her children treated the timid Oswald like a servant. Oswald had made them one of his mother's old recipes, and not only did Grace insult the recipe, but she also insulted the woman herself, calling her a slut. During Grace's next dinner, she was curious about the absence of Sasha and Charles. She suggested Oswald ring the bell, but Oswald said they wouldn't hear it. As Grace ate, Oswald revealed that he found the poisoned wine she used to kill his father, and laughed that she should have gotten rid of it. Grace tried to run, but Oswald threatened her with a knife. Grace once again called for her children, but Oswald sneered that they won't come. Grace asked Oswald what he had done to them, and Oswald indicated that after he killed Sasha and Charles, he made them into the meal Grace was eating. Oswald then stabbed a horrified Grace to death. 'Gallery' ' Eff39b9b0bc0d50f4f68cd91272198d7.jpg tumblr_o745jid4UH1te1zvoo3_400.gif tumblr_o745jid4UH1te1zvoo2_400.gif tumblr_o4gqut4xZI1se334oo3_500.gif tumblr_o4gqut4xZI1se334oo4_500.gif tumblr_o4gsw9mnjg1se334oo1_500.gif tumblr_o4gsw9mnjg1se334oo2_500.gif tumblr_o4gsw9mnjg1se334oo3_500.gif|Sasha tries to seduce Penguin tumblr_o5gfnqiNH61slqf6ao2_500.gif tumblr_o4ttaa0SYd1u4bl2po1_400.gif lkgölzizoöztliu.gif|Sasha and her brother Charles laugh about Penguin trshhghgfhgfshahhsh.gif|But he has a bad plan to kill them and then give them Grace as food tumblr_o5ibg9GtrE1sr4a80o1_500.gif jfgx gfj gydb.gif|Grace last seconds ' Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Opera Gloves Category:Sex Category:Spoiled Category:Waitress Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased